


Jaeger Patrol

by AstronSouls



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Action, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, LaFerry - Freeform, Multi, Pacific Rim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura, girlfriend’s and partner’s who protect the West Coast of the United States in their Jaeger the Panther. Lola Perry and her partner/mate Lafontaine, help them patrol the west coast from the monstrous Kaiju.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaeger Patrol

“Laura babe, we need to go!” Carmilla yell/growls at her girlfriend as the loud speakers summons the panther crew to the hanger bay.

“Give me a sec, it’s not usual when we are in the middle of naked fun they call us!” Laura whines as she buttons her pants and runs after her girlfriend down the hall.

They run and skid to a stop in front of their Jaeger, a large black robotic panther, “Okay what we got guys?”

A man walks up, “Lafontaine and Perry have spotted a level 2 Kaiju, but it’s giving them some trouble about thirty miles north of San Francisco.”

“Alright, let’s go suit up” Laura states and they move to the lockers on the side, “I hope this is an easy one, has it felt like they are a steady stream lately?”

Carmilla slips into her suit, “It does seem that way, I just hope it stays at one Kaiju.”

“Right, I wonder how the Clean Scientist is fairing right now…” the blond says as they walk up to the panther and climb into it.

 

~West Coast~

 

“We need to make it bear its stomach, the top is too hard!” Lafontaine yells as they and their partner try to put the Kaiju down.

“How about a wrestling flip?” Lola offers as they arm lock with the monster.

“Let’s try it!”

I synch they move to pick up the monster and start to pick it up, then fall backwards; causing it to land on it’s back.

“NOW!” they both yell and pull a sword and slice at the stomach, but as they do a second Kaiju jumps out of the water and bites the robotic arm, causing them to stumble backwards.

“FUCK!” they yell together and wrestle the Kaiju off, then look up in time to see a large panther running straight for the other one.

“Good, panther is here, maybe we can get this cleaned up quick!” Lafontaine says as they punch the one attached to Lola’s robotic arm, “Does this one have spikes?”

They look closely and sure enough the one they had, had hundreds of spikes.

Back in the panther, both women groan seeing two kaiju and decide to go after the one trying to get off its back.

“Pouncing time!” Carmilla yells, and they both jump causing the large cat to jump right onto the kaiju and claw at its stomach.

The claws shred the flesh but they get kicked off and splash into the ocean causing a small tidal wave.

“Damn he still has some kick.” Laura says as they run back at it.

Carmilla nods “Let’s aim for the neck and bite him.”

Again they lunge but this time teeth bared as they aim for the neck; however the kaiju’s tail comes up and smacks them to the left and into their comrades.

“Hey watch it over there!” Perry radios to them.

“Sorry not our fault, the kaiju hit us!” Laura radios back and then refocuses on their prey.

“Well put it down!”

Carmilla growls, “YOU TOO!”

Both teams had their hands full with a Kaiju and prayed there wasn’t a third.

Then the panther turns in time to see the ‘Clean Scientist cut in half by a blue glowing tail from head to bottom.

“NOOOO!” Laura screams and her blood boils at seeing her friend’s Jaeger destroyed and hopes inside they are okay.

“Laura focus babe, we still have two Kaiju to kill!”

“Right!”

In the other robot, Lafontaine was dizzy and their head hurt like hell; looking over she yells for Perry but there is no answer at all.

“Fuck Perry, you alright?” they scream but still nothing.

After a few minutes they stop and wipe their nose but feel a warm sticky liquid, looking at her fingers she groans; blood.

“This is not happening…”

They look up to see the panther finally tear apart one Kaiju, but the other was on their back trying to rip them apart.

“One last helpful…” they were fading fast but they raised their arm, aimed and shot a rocket at the Kaiju; it hits and sends the monster back one hundred yards before they collapsed into the ocean.

One last look to their right, and they cry internally seeing their girlfriend and partner Perry already waiting for her on the other side; they close their eyes and lets the ocean take them.

Carmilla and Laura both stand, and the panther straightens out as they growl at the Kaiju left, then start a full run at it.

The monster itself starts running at them, and now they are playing chicken to the death.

“Love at the last second we jump, and slice the fucker in two!” Carmilla yells as she gets ready to jump and draw at the same time.

Laura grunts and matches Carmilla exactly, then they jump and it feels like slow motion as Carmilla draws a sword and they both grab it and aim it at the kaiju’s head.

The blade starts to go right through the monster as it screams, and soon the panther is standing between two pieces of the kaiju; both women panting heavily.

“Let’s get to Perry and Lafontaine!”

They run with all they have back, pulling the two pieces of the robot out “Shit are they still alive?”

They freeze the robot so they can get out, and each run into the two pieces and drag the bodies out and onto the panther’s back.

Carmilla has Perry and wishes she had breath to help the woman but she hears Lafontaine cough and she yells at Laura, “Come help Perry, I will look after Laf!”

They switch and Laura starts CPR on Perry hoping they are not too late.

“Carmilla?” Laf asks coughing up a bit more salt water.

“Hey nerd, you are safe we got the Kaiju, thanks for that rocket.” Carmilla says and looks over to see Perry coughing now, “and your girlfriend will be alright too.”

Laura sighs and looks at Carmilla both relieved but very exhausted.

“Okay, let’s get them home.”

END


End file.
